


Red Truths

by Aliak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Unplanned Pregnancy, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliak/pseuds/Aliak
Summary: When Red Kryptonite reveals hidden desires hidden in your heart. Fighting them or being overwhelmed, this is the dilemma. As Red K removes any inhibition, it does not seem easy to follow your heart.





	1. Capitolo 1

The Passes followed slowly into the alien bar, his gaze shifted to the various attendees of that evening, looking for the only figure who interested him, knew very well that his friends were not there that evening, but Mon-el was behind the counter to serve customers, currently devoting to what looked like an attractive woman with flaming red hair. An adherent dress, almost second skin, highlighting the curves of his body, could see from his current position the abundant neckline of the dress on the dark front, to say the least, his fingers were playing with the same. Clearly the woman was trying to filter with him very clearly, but Mon did not seem to mind, he kept talking quietly as he was preparing another cocktail for the woman, in a fluid gesture he had poured into the glass Then put the container back in place and go back to her. She had seen the woman's hand slip toward that of her, began to stroke the palm of her hand in flattery, slowly ascending to her arm, but had been distracted by a big alien who had come to clash against her body statuary you were not Moved from the front door, not even when he had clashed against you, you did not hear anything after all you were not the steel woman, do not bend at anything, not even in front of that monstrous. A grimace had appeared on his face, a faint groan had come out of his mouth, the beast had slightly massaged the offended part, then looked down to see what he had exactly struck, to realize that he was a woman.  
  
**"Ticked idiot !, he had ordered close"** knit as an intimidating hoarse, many in the bar turned to the scene, the big alien and an apparently human woman, probably any other in that bar would move instantly from the door to his place. You wore your usual suits skirting a pink sweater, and a skirt of hair gathered in an elaborate croc, the glasses hanging on the nose, hiding the comets behind that useless material, because they did not serve her. He hated that stupid mask, but it was just for one reason and he was not interested in what he was wearing. The hand of the alien had leaned on her shoulder, or at least that was the intent, trying hard to push her away, but without success she had seen her gaze change. Mormors began to get up in the hall, while those who had not yet turned to see the scene now had done it when you took the arm of the alien, who had grasped your shoulder and you had strapped it in your grip, turning it You suddenly dropped the alien on your knees, shouting with pain, while the same arm was folded to a position where no normal alien or human would have had it, broke it without even thinking twice. You did not hold back, you voluntarily wanted to hurt him, in front of that little alien crowd. Satisfied with the frightened looks you met, still holding the alien arm behind his shoulders, the other alien accompanying him slowly slid away, raising his hands as a sign of surrender.

**"I did not do anything,"** he murmured, fearing the same reaction had begun toward him, his lips crept into an ambiguous smile, he was pleased to see terror in the eyes of the other. Even the woman turned to see the scene, she had finally left in peace Mon-el, who was silent in watching her astonished, was not her to show her strength in public, not in that room, and especially not in the Dresses by Kara Danvers. A small, weak journalist working at Catco, seemingly calm, innocent, fragile human being, who had been shown for what he really was. You had let go of the shot, the aliens collapsed forward, stopping the fall with the only usable arm, you kicked him slightly but made him feel enough of your strength, prompting him to hurry to follow that order, which shortly afterwards Acid had come out of his lips.

**"Take it, before you think about it, and do not let it go out here on your legs."** You saw her coming up and running and leaving the room without saying a word followed by her partner, a laugh came out slowly from her lips, As you began to move toward the bar counter along the walk, the men came to the face, grabbing the goggles between their fingers, slowly beginning to push them, finally closing the sticks on themselves. You finally got in one hand while the other came to the croc's, starting to take off the clips that held it on, so as to free the bumps, throwing the various pieces across the bar, sowing this and the Destruction because you were not worthy of using super force. Finally, when you were at the counter, the same golden bushes crooked your face, now loose, as Supergirl kept them. You could perceive a lot of looks on you, any alien with a bit of brains in that bar, to understand who really was in front of you. But you did not care, you had your glasses on the counter, in front of the rosary, as your hands slipped to the waist of the sweater and lifted it. You had heard Mon-el's hand stop, it had been resting on your left.

**"Kara, what are you doing?"** Yeah, had you pulled out the same, then went on the same gesture, letting your scarf fall back to your feet, you stayed in a pretty white shirt, you knew you were hiding your suit from Supergirl.

**"I was warm"** you said quietly, going to play slowly with the first three buttons on the shirt. " **What do you say, to serve me something? Maybe what we drank that time together, I need something more interesting, my usual."** You murmured as the first three buttons went away, revealing part of the blue fabric of the Battle suit. You had heard the woman next to whistle just as the fingers slipped to the other buttons.

**"Kara, sure? Do you feel ok?"**

**"I've been better off."** You said quietly, turning to the red, while Mon-el uncertain had gone away to get your order. You had to admit the same seemed to be really nice physicist, the gaze had just lingered on his neck, sliding slowly toward his chest, just hidden from the neckline, the tongue had passed in a slow gesture on the lips, while a bold thought flashed in mind. That skinny skin of the woman had reminded him of someone else, a blackberry that had saved her several times. Lena! Her breast was equally abundant, too many times you had stopped looking at him, trying to hold it in your fingers by playing with your nipples, making them harden, lick every part of your body, sliding more and more down to his Core, make her over and over again to shout her name so that all National City could hear it. But still a part of it was fought, not even the Red Kryptonite seemed to help it because it could perceive that feeling that was not new to it, had already perceived it once, when it had been infected by Maxwell Lord, but this time He could not remember. He found himself unconscious in one of the darkest alleys, stunned only remembered that morning he had gone out to go to work, to Catco, but then nothing else. You lacked that feeling of freedom, because of the red Kryptonite you were just turning towards Mon-el that had come up to you with the glass in hand greetings. You grabbed it but in doing so, your hand slipped over to Mon's hesitating, you were for one reason and you would have got it in one way or another, you had grabbed the same by pulling it toward you taking it to the shame Against his lips, going to kiss him intensely. His teeth began to tear his lower lip, asking him permission to enter he hesitated for a few moments, but in the end he opened his lips allowing the kiss to become deeper and more sought-after, the tongues dancing gently in the mouths of the other , You heard the glass break against the counter, now no longer held by Mon's hand, the liquid slipping on the smooth surface, little interested in that was just an excuse. Slowly you were detached, pulling the lower lip slightly, you heard a moan coming out of the lips, a clear protest of the Daxamite at that separation. You could hold your breath for several minutes, but you suspected that the same was true for him. You came back to sit on the stool, turning to the woman, again looking strangely now disgusted by the thoughts that had flashed in your head before, eyes quickly turned away, staring at Mon-el, aiming to clear the same counter, Trying to remedy the combined mood while looking at the same surface without ever looking up, had kept cleaning the same, even when no longer had any traces of it, could clearly perceive the fact that he seemed nervous after what had just happened shortly before. You had taken your hand, stopped it, you saw it lifted your eyes looking in your eyes, you could see the lust in the same, the dilated pupils, the gray of his eyes had become even more intense. You used the super speed without hesitation, the door to your back was closed again, you were in what seemed to be the pantry that contained everything and more, many walls were covered with shelves containing the most varied drinks, and foods of every type. Throughout that passage, you did not leave her lips any more, kissed her again, and pushed her against the wall at the bottom of the room she was probably on the refrigerator view of the door behind her. He had beaten it with indifference, but it was the passion to guide her and the red Kryptonite to make her more susceptible, to the more desperate desires of her soul.Or would Kara Zor-el never do anything without the extra thrust, not in that room, especially not in such a place, it was not the place for the first time, there was probably nothing romantic , And did not want it to be there. No, he did not really love him, maybe only physical interest could be considered. It was not bad, he was strong enough and strong not to be bent, or accidentally injured by a simple kiss, as he had been with many humans, he could really kiss him without hesitation without risking breaking his nose, or something else, and probably Was the only one who could stem the problem until now insurmountable. He was only interested in one thing, and only he probably would have been able to get it, and if that was not the case, the only probable alternative was his cousin, and certainly that prospect did not bother her. She had heard Mon's hands slip gently from her waist up to her legs slowly lifting the fabric of her skirt upwards, she knew she was wearing under the simple red Culottes, the same color as her coat and skirt in Supergirl's dress , You even allowed him to change the positions, now you came to the cell door, his back sticking against the cold metal, you could hear his lips kissing his throat, giving him kisses, sucking the skin at various points , While the hands slipped under the battle suit, going to look for their breasts. A moan had come out involuntarily from your lips, you could not hold it while playing with the same. You were gagging your lip trying to keep you from getting others out, while feeling the moisture getting more and more persistent against your panties, you were ready and you knew it, and you did not want to wait any longer, your hands slipped over to your pants playing With their waistband, and then pulling it in the impasse without being able to open it, it seemed that he had not taken the case, his hands slipped back to your sides, pushing you closer to yourself. Feel the erection against the thickness of the Jeans, you were both ready, as you started working to open them, you felt your hands grasping your panties and dropping them down your thighs, you finally pushed them out throwing them away who knows where, you were He felt his hands grasping your buttocks when you had lowered the same pants, and you were going to the Boxer, letting the elasticity of the same. It had come back to her, her hands had stopped, what you were asking, was not the one you wanted, it was not exactly him and that one in the midst of your legs you were looking for, yet in the end you had dropped it, letting Even those falling on the ground like your trousers, you had felt lifted by weight, your legs were wrapped around your hips by pin, holding a stable position, you could feel it near your lips linger slightly on your inlet, as if waiting for His consensus. You've even tightened your legs around him, and you've been trying to slide down in the same way you felt the tip sank slightly inside you, you could feel the pain growing more and more while trying to make room inside , You could feel the tremendous effort he was doing through the muscles of his own back, and the grunts that came from his lips so close to his ears.

**"She was very close."** She murmured at her ear, as her eyes closed, you could feel that pain getting more and more acute, yet with a lasting thrust, he finally managed to get into you completely breaking that barrier, a cry of pain She had escaped from her lips, involuntarily she could not hold her as her head was thrown forward, sinking her head into Mon-el's shoulder panting.

**"Are you okay?"** She asked, worried, she was still, she had not moved since she was completely inside her now.

**"Yes, can you move slowly?"** You wondered, you felt it nodded slightly but you could not yet look into his eyes, he began to move slowly inside and out of you, building a slow and steady pace, but soon he was not enough , The pain had passed and everything seemed so much easier, his body seemed to fit in with it at last, the grip on his fins had become more solid, which clearly meant that he could not withstand Mon-el for long Rhythm, you had urged him to increase by following his pushes, getting more and more comfortable, the thrusts were getting shorter and shorter, faster and more powerful, he could perceive his walls clinging to that intrusion, and he knew he would not Resisted for long, soon orgasm would overwhelm them. His nails sank in Mon's back, tearing off the fabric of the same t-shirt, when his body had been left to go after the Daxamite shortly after, had felt inhaled and hoped that all would have no consequences, he was stupid not He had thought that it might have been better to use some precaution, but it was already done. He was not clearly satisfied, he expected something different, something more brilliant he was disappointed, but he still got what he wanted, maybe he just had to settle down, felt his arms try to take you down, you left his grip on his hips, He landed on the ground in front of him, still staring at you in his eyes, waiting for any word. You just arranged your clothes, your hair torn, so that you were orderly. You did not say anything, you just walked away from him, you did not even look at him, but you could feel his gaze on you, opening the door out of the pantry, ignoring the various glances of the aliens who were leaning on Coming out of the counter, and then head straight to the exit door and exit, from the room, obviously forgetting your glasses and sweater, actually a couple of culottes, fly around where, then get up in the air without a real And destination.


	2. Capitolo2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude kara / lena scene

The flight went on until the dawn had fallen on the horizon, you fixed that spectacle, you closed your eyes waiting for the gentle heat of the yellow sun's rays, radiating heat and energy to your body, you know that that would not be enough, You needed to eat your stomach was already beginning to peep, and to change clothes, still wearing that undergarment of clothes if so could be defined. He was tired of those skirts and those shirts and probably needed a shower before he started that day. You had reached your loft, coming in from the open window on your room, everything looked like he had left last morning, before going to work, the step had moved to the salon, going to grab the remote and turn on So the television so listen to the new news of the day, maybe it was just too early, the city was still awakening. You started the remote control on the couch, then headed for the bathroom, opened the water, waiting for it to reach the right temperature, filling the tub, taking the mineral salts, and dropping a handful inside. You were looking at the mirror looking at your figure. Half of the buttons on the shirt had flown away, the same revealed below the battle suit, the index of his right hand had gone through the symbol of his house on his chest. Hope you could not hold back a slight laugh. You had dropped your clothes on the floor, remaining naked now, so dropping in the tub, closing the tap, you gently slid your body under the foam crease that was created. The smell of cinnamon and apple, caressing her own senses inebriating it, you were simply immersed inside the same so that the hair would bathe completely, then pull it out again, along with the shoulders. You grabbed the sponge and the soap, finally going over the body, letting go of the points that had touched Mon-el, very sensitive you had insisted on your breasts, you felt the nipples respond to that stimulation, they did bad too bad, but a Bad that was good. You could not stop thinking about Lena while the hand was slipping between your thighs, massaging it insistently your center pulsed ever stronger, the growing need burned in the belly, letting it boil, eyes closed as the head collapsed backward exposing the neck , The fingers that began to play with the clitoris, trying to placate that monster who had awakened but without any satisfaction. The orgasm was disappointing, as it was last night. When your legs could hold you back, you were finally leaving the bathtub by removing the cap, then heading you naked towards the closet, you know that you had hidden inside it a box with several clothes some had taken when it was Influenced, it was time to use them again. But you felt the footsteps outside your apartment turned to the entrance using the x-ray view, fearing your sister was him instead. When you were already behind the door, before you could knock on it, Daxamite's eyes had gnawed on, still noticing your completely dripping body, you ignored the puddles left behind at your passage. You had looked at him carefully as he looked at you, it seemed like you wanted to eat with your eyes, and that look irritated you. You were staring at the bouquet of flowers he held in his right hand, his left hand holding a paper envelope that seemed to contain his sweater and his glasses. A grimace had appeared on his lips, irritated by his only presence at that precise moment.

 **"Kara! ehm, I came to make sure you were okay, and to bring back your stuff that you left at the bar yesterday"** he said, handing the envelope to him, grabbed him tenderly and then dropped to the floor near the door.

 **"If that's all it is, then you can safely go,"** he said sourly

 **"Actually, I wanted to talk about what happened last night."** she said in awe

 **"We had sex. Then? And those? "** You indicated the bouquet of flowers in Mon-el's hand

 **"I thought it might be more than that ..."** she admitted, looking into her eyes-they are the flowers I brought for you, usually the guys on this planet give flowers to the girls they like. **"He had said as he had ripped him off I bunch the flowers out of the same hands, looking at them for a moment."** I made you make a nice gift that you would appreciate, in your apartment there are always flowers. " He had said as you pulled out one of them, starting to play with the stem by turning between the thumb and the index.

 **"No Mon! I just wanted to have sex, and lose my virginity, and you were the only one who could do it in addition to my cousin."** You admitted without any fear, spitting those words with asthma, towards Daxamita, you dropped the bouquet on the ground, And finally, with his feet, without any pity, destroying him in shocked eyes, his mouth wide open, you left him speechless.  **"I knew for sure that you would not give up this possibility, by good hedonist Daxamita, so I came In the bar looking for you, and I got what I wanted, and now go, I've lost enough time with you, and I have to prepare for it."** You had not expected to turn around to leave, you simply slammed the door in your face. And you had locked your ass going to move you back to your room, ignoring any sound coming from him. You came back to your room, grasping that black box, leaning on your bed, slowly opening the lid, pulling out that pair of black leather pants, leaving them next to the same box and then hanging it in the cabin grabbing a white silk blouse , A pair of black knee boots then head to the chest of drawers lounging on a black lace top. Probably she would appreciate it. Her gaze had looked at her figure in the mirror, her pants clinging to her legs like a second skin, emphasizing her, appreciating the set, the black cagial highlighting the blue eyes, the lips just tinted by a Light red tones. The hair picked up just slightly backwards in order to hold, the cheaper face you took a pair of sunglasses, wearing them simply. The cell phone had started to ring, ignored you, you just got up in the air out of the window leading you to Catco's office, landed on what was once the cat's balcony, James, did not seem to be the gaze you had Lying on an envelope on her desk, the twins had slowly grasped it, pulling out the various sheets by reading the contents of the paper. They talked about her about what happened last night, they talked of the hidden identity of Supergirl, someone had got a movie and some photos but inside it did not seem to be anything in the envelope, you had it again Closed and resting on your desk, you've been getting closer and closer.

 **"Kara, when did you come?"** James's figure had entered the same room, you slowly turned to him, leaning slightly against the same desk, you saw James's eyes hanging on you. **"Kara, you're under the influence of red Kryptonite, and we probably have to go to Alex soon and care for you."** He murmured slowly approaching you with some uncertain steps to do, his lips had just sneezed into a grin while you You were away from the desk approaching him more.

 **"If you did not want to be treated?"**  You've been asking a step away from him.

 **"Kara, you do not really realize that this is serious. It's morning you got pictures and a video in editing you at the bar for aliens. You see clearly everything in the costume under the shirt. Snapper wanted to send it to air this morning, but I tried in every way to stop it, but it could end up with someone else. No one knows how many copies are around. And if you continue to run around unreasonably, under the influence of red Kryptonite the situation will not improve and the whole city will know who you are, and you do not want Kara"** he said, approaching even more to you, his hand He had leaned on his chest, had pushed her with all your strength, had flown against the glass door, blurring it in the impact with his body, the glasses were splashed throughout the editorial, who was nearest he had screamed with terror, Hiding under their desks, while the farther folks gathered in the room a bit intimidated, but at the same time curious to see what exactly happened, what was that frustrating. Others had left the office, including Snapper who had reached James , Helping her to sit down and look down on you, one of her intimidating looks, really thought she was scared. You were moving forward from the office, the sunglasses had flown far away, p Robustly from somewhere in the office, their eyes glittered as if they were ready to use the heat view, against the ignorant colleagues. No, it was not worth the use of his powers that way, against those pathetic, treacherous creatures at her feet, she was a god compared to those infant creatures. It was not worth it, nobody dared to stop it in that office. Without even hesitating, you were slightly up in flight before disappearing beyond the nearest window, ignoring the screams of James trying to stop it. At last you would have gone to her, and nothing and no one would stop you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: Originally, in this chapter, there was already a Lena scene for Kara, but I personally hate the hacked stories, so I did not want to put this intermission between what had happened the night before and what would happen to fans of Supercorp, at the scene with Mon-el, will be exulting with joy, finally kicking ass, and knocking out the idea that the videos have come in writing like that in which Kara had let that alien first go under Red effect.  
> Anyway in the evening or tomorrow morning I should write the next chapter for Lena and Kara.  
> A lovely kiss
> 
> Aliak


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we came to the first chapter with a bit of Supercorp, we finally started all this, I promised and here I am, the story is still long enough, there is more to be undertaken, there will be other very scenes Lemon fluff, and very much pushed between Kara Red K and our Lena, I do not want to get her back to normal, they still have chapters, when she will be back to herself, in any case now the world knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, what will happen? I have already mentioned before I do not like to make stories, without a minimum plot so it will not only be gender sex and sex.  
> A lovely kiss  
> Aliak

The Lcorp Board meeting was over, you could go back to your office, the look had just moved on the phone. No message, very rare, would have expected one from a certain special person. But even a call, he probably was busy with his boss, or with his sister or perhaps with that boy Mike? He had seen the man's eyes on his friend, and he knew exactly what they meant, and Kara ... his Kara, he seemed to pretend that he did not exist, when he asked for explanations, he replied that it was not so That Mike did not feel anything for her. No, he was not so blind, but he had dropped his speech, if he did not want to talk to her, he would not have to. Have you asked Jess to cancel the other appointments of the day, wanted to go to your office to grab your bag and get out of there to reach the offices of Catco, and offer Kara to go and eat something for lunch together, since he had Late. You had closed the door behind you, you were heading to the couch without looking around, noticing that there was someone else in his office who was not alone at least not at all. You grabbed the bag and then turned back to the door, just then the look met the journalist sitting on the edge of your desk. You had felt your breath missing, when your eyes met her, lounging over her legs across the black skin clinging to the same, pointing to her, muscular, fleeting athletics already knew the perfect physicist of the girl who normally wore clothes that left her Little to be desired but now. Slowly he glanced up at the flat abdomen, and finally on the small breast of the perfect shape, probably his cup hands could easily be adapted to the same, the desire to take them between his fingers was high, his hands to be pruded by desire, The throat gets drier. You needed water or something much stronger, maybe it was better than scotch at that time. The hair did not look like a tall tail at one time, though some of the front tufts had been collected backwards leaving the face more free. The glasses were completely gone, probably wearing so many contact lenses, you could really appreciate that decision, definitely the glasses did not do justice to him. Yet that gaze no longer concealed reminded him of someone else but could not yet place it, at that precise moment he could not think sharply, his mind seemed blurred by that angelic vision that was seen before him.

**"Kara! Jess did not warn me you were here. I did not hear you all morning, I thought you were busy, did we want to go out to eat something?"**  You talked about trying to be calm, to look like that ever, you had learned from baby to never show your weaknesses, and Kara to You were like Kryptonite for super.

**"They do not know I'm here, and I'm not coming to lunch with you. I want something else from you. "** She admitted herself through her tongue in a sensual gesture on the red lips.

**"What can I use for you, my friend?"** You have asked admiring those lips, you could not be fascinated by how they moved sinuous, as you wanted them to feel about you, lick every inch of your skin. But she was your friend, you could not ruin your magnificent relationship in that way, you did not want to lose it, fear that if you had revealed your true feelings, you would have gone away forever from her, and this would slowly and inexorably kill her. You did not realize he had come down from the desk, moving slowly toward you, like a panther ready to attack, had felt his hand resting on your side and had drawn you closer to you, getting you unprepared. So close as they could feel the breath of kara caress your skin so close, if I wanted to stretch you slightly upwards you could have kissed her finally, as you always dreamed.

**"I want you!"** He said loudly as the grip on his side grew stronger and persistent, you already knew that Kara was very strong, but you never really realized how much, fear that the day After that you would be rediscovered with a nice bruise on that side, but it would have a great deal of significance and it would be worth it. It was then moving you forward, lifting you on your toes, going to meet halfway with Kara's lips, who bent in turn in a strong, demanding, passionate ... possessive kiss, he seemed to want to devour her; Something that one would never have expected from the timid, young reporter. He wanted that kiss never to end, but he was beginning to miss the air, his head swirling swiftly to make the dizziness become more and more insistent, without realizing that he was pressed against his desk did not know exactly when they moved. With a slight pressure, she found herself open her legs, and to perceive Kara slip between them, Kara's lips had left her own, beginning to kiss her neck, sucking it, biting it leaving clear possessive signs by marking it. The breath is even more tiring than before, feeling the hand of her slipping slowly from her hip to the front of the pants. At that time, you would have liked not having them, wearing a skirt or dress that morning to go to work. You feel playing with the button, and finally slowly lowering the lightning, your fingers find your panties now craving for soup you would never have thought that your most wacky dreams could be that way. Your fingers find your clit, and lose the ability to think and breathe, yet you can feel Kara's lips slip from your neck until you reach your breasts now free you do not know where your shirt and bra are, somewhere In her office, her clever mouth moves on the same way, limping with her tongue, then dwelling on the nipples that respond immediately to that call. He feels his fingers slid inside her as the thumb clutches his clit insistently, his back slipping backward, adhering completely to the surface of the desk. Kara comes back to her mouth, kissing her greedily as her fingers flow into you, leaving it without Breathless panting frightened against the desk, Kara's capable fingers seem to find that point inside her magic, stimulating her by playing the same by taking her around leaving it on the edge of the orgasm but not releasing her by stopping shortly before, bringing it to madness, the other Hand begins to pinch the nipple working with the same while her mouth is still engaged with her lips. She just drops her eyes to look in her eyes, meets lust for desire, but she can finally see what else she has not noticed so far that she whispers and provokes terror. A red glow, passing through the comets devouring them all, the veins on their face seem to shine on a left carmine, for long intense moments. You did not want your first time to happen, not that way. His right hand slowly rises, stroked his face in an uncertain way, fearing the adverse blow of the blonde, touching those veins caressing his cheek with his thumb while his fingers slid gently on his beautiful golden crest just now seems to really realize where he had seen them Eyes, those comets, the fingers slid to grab the clasp holding the few hairs that allowed the face to be free, allowing the flanks to fall even forward, touching the same, tickling his skin his face is so close to his , His warm breath against his skin, his lips almost squeezed in a smile, and the words slid from the sinuous ones, and warm in a barely perceptible whisper.

**"Are you afraid?"** He asked, gently rubbing his throat, looking into his eyes, his hands stopped, and yet he could feel his fingers still linger in and out of his clit without abandoning it. You did not want to miss that contact, for anything in the world, and yet you knew what those red veins meant, that strange behavior of your friend, you could hear tears press to get out. All that was not true, it was not real those feelings what she was doing to her, it was not right. He was afraid of fear, but not that he could hurt him, he would not have done it if he would never even be allowed in that state, he was certain. He was afraid of losing it forever, forever ... when he would return herself, when the effect of the Red Kryptonite would have been totally neutralized, and he would have realized that stupid mistake.

**"I'm not sure"** you admitted in a lustful whisper, you had kissed them intensely again, but this time the kiss had been more delicate, passionate than the two lovers in such an intimate moment. You had appreciated it much more than the previous one, both hands had come to his face, holding it between his fingers, he needed her, wanted her closer than he was now, she wanted her clothes out of her. He was wrong, but he did not care. His fingers return to work on her, she can feel the orgasm catch her in flagrancy shortly after, leaving her trembling against her strong arms of kara, who support her and gently hold her in her highest moment at this moment she may die, But it would be as happy as it has never been. She feels her to break away, pulling out of her can see the satisfied look, her face back as normal as her eyes, she can see her fingertips in her mouth clean her, she can see her tongue pass, she might come back to that very moment just in front To that magnificent vision. He can notice the smile of triumph on her face, it takes a minute to remind him again that all that is wrong, and that that was not a good thing.

**"Are you satisfied? You got what you wanted."** He asked, you sat down, finally finding the strength in your arms, and in your back to keep you sitting right, you still did not know exactly if your legs were straight enough to lift you up without collapsing Land a few moments later. Those words had hurt her, Kara knew everything for a long time, knew her feelings for her, was it so obvious? And he had not told him anything, he had not given him anything to see that he knew of all that. Had she perhaps pitied her, so that morning she had come to her office and had done all that? She had not seen her move probably had used super speed, and she had kissed her again wasting time by giving small kisses before her throat and then getting up to her chin, and starting with small kisses on her lips before kissing her more than before , And he felt happy regardless of all that, irrespective of the fact that he was kissing and doing all that because under the influence of Red Kryptonite, because being a Luthor, he knew very well the effects of the same on the Super. She hurt her all that, she felt mortified, had taken advantage of her friend in a moment of absolute weakness.

**"I did not want this, that is, not this way ..."** He had seen a red flash again crossing the face of his friend, he had seen his fists firmly shake his knuckles to palliate the posture getting stiffer, he realized he was afraid of A violent and cynical reaction from the other caused by the influence of the red Kryptonite, you saw her retreating quickly moving in the direction of her window. It seemed like she was flying away from her, she was just staring at her leaving without stopping her, you could not stop her, did not even manage to move from your desk, she feared she had lost her forever, could not and wanted to believe it, He had lost at one time the only two people who believed in her, as no one had ever done, even though they were actually the same person, the same being, she felt the heart become a thousand pieces crumble in her chest. She had begun to cry, she could no longer hold back, she had to weep with too much intensity, since shortly after Jess had come in, and tried to calm her by reassuring her even though she did not know exactly what had happened, she was unaware that she had not had Asked questions about the fact that she was half-naked in her office, torn clothes scattered around the office. She had simply advised her to go back home, and you simply accepted the board, called the driver who was standing in front of the palace three minutes later, took her and brought her to her apartment without asking, and she had accompanied her all the way 'lift.

He was in. At home and the first thing he did was turn on the television, he needed to be distracted but had the opposite effect, they were talking about her. His hand had reached his face to cover his open mouth, tears began to fall again on his face as the images followed, followed by the brilliant news. The world soon knew the truth, the face of Kara Danvers and Supergirl's face, appeared on all screens, you changed the channel, all the newsletters talked about her, there was no way to ignore that news, they all recited the same identical words , The same footage followed, he could recognize that bar, where once with Kara and his friends had spent a different evening, he recognized the bartender he had kissed, had seen the costume under the clothes of Kara Danvers, and then flew out From the bar, there was no way to save from all that, its secret identity had been revealed.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS: I did wait a while I know I'm usually a bit punctual but I had problems with the pc, so now I'm writing from the ipad, anyway I do not know you but I'm anxious for the bet It's as much night but so much in anxiety, what's going to happen, what's not going to happen, for the Supergirl fight against Superman, for the fate of the earth, I see it ugly and I'm so afraid so much pain. Let's go back to the story here is another Supercorp chapter, this time Kara is suffering torture while Lena, he holds the bridles of the situation, as is also seen at the end of the chapter. Vabbé I do not know much about writing end notes, so a kiss and the next.
> 
> Aliak

He felt free as he had never been, the world knew the truth, but he did not care, he felt as if that enormous weight that he carried on his shoulders every day with those absurd clothes disappeared. She no longer had to hide, and that made her feel better, living with that burden as she was the steel girl, she was unacceptable she was breaking her. Watching in silence the city, one of the tallest skyscrapers in National City, the various television screens across the city showed a single message, probably underneath all that there was Cadmo, no one else could get those videos with such ease without Be blocked earlier by the Goddess. Whether it was a way to clear it out, to use it all in a way against her, she did not care, maybe she should have thanked Lilian for that unique, rare gift, something she had done so good once. He could not go back home, he knew it, but he also knew that there were things in the same way as his documents, his secret bank account details, which he had concealed for many, even his sister did not know that She did not know much about her, she did not know anything about her had always played her mask well, and now it was time to destroy her completely. You came down in flight, remaining high up so that you could not be easily detected by cameras scattered in the city under surveillance of the Goddess. Something did not fit, the apartment looked apparently empty, no change the x-ray view had not detected any presence, possibly they had taken too much for that place, ignoring it. You've been down to the window of your room stealthily, nothing has changed since that morning, the cellphone rested on the bedside table, the screen revealed several missed calls, and some messages from his Winn sister of his friends and His adoptive mother. You had opened the drawer and left it to pull off completely, breaking the back by pulling out what looked like a small key, moving you to the other room, stopping in front of the picture with the kitten in a coffee cup, You've taken off, revealing a small, lead-acid safe, you just inserted the key into the slot, then press the button sequence, and rotate the key. The same lock was taken you just opened up and pull out a small envelope containing everything you needed. You came back to the room, and you took a bag, you put things in the same, and then you got out of there again, headed to the bank, you asked for the director, they just took her to her office and had been accepted Warmly from the same, as it always was.

 **"Miss Zor-el, it's a pleasure to see her today. What can I do to help her? "** He asked with a broad smile, the kindness of man was extremely false, but he did not care, he did not care what he was doing, he wondered if they had seen them in that bank too Videos, if they knew the truth about her.

 **"You need to pick up the soldiers"** you answered coldly

 **"Do you really need it?"** He asked, calmly starting to work with the computer, waiting for the sum to sum up, answering him.

 **"All. And as soon as possible, if it was possible by the end of this day."** He had seen the man whisper, in those words, he began to sweat heavily, had pulled his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, To dry it. He knew he was one of the most powerful beneficiaries of that bank, and lost it meant many things, even a broken bank for it.

**"Yes... Miss, it's not possible, the sum of money is extremely high, and it will take days for all the practice, and for .."**

**"I do not care, unless you want my anger, make sure I get it all as soon as possible, or it will be for you."** After a long conversation came out simply from the satisfied bank, the look was on the city As usual, walked among the people as quietly as if nothing was being used even by his powers, at that time he was homologizing to that crowd, the move had moved to various stores, he needed a lot of New cell phone, new number of a new sim, to call in case of emergency the old one could no longer use it, it would be easy to find. She spent much of the afternoon in that way, turning around for the shops, and for the apartments looking for a new one, because she could not go back there, but her mind came back to her, she could not think of her. Lena wanted her to know she was probably no longer at Lcorp, she was probably back in her apartment. She had changed her clothes, had left the various envelopes, had flown to the building so familiar to her as she had never been to her, she knew very well where she lived, sometimes she had been hiding in her apartment, watching her sleep Or to work in the silence and calm of his apartment. He had stopped many times to watch him admire him, he liked much he knew so much about Lena. It was sitting on the black leather couch, with the popcorn in her hand watching Netfelix on her giant screen, she did not realize she had entered the window door left open, after all she tried to make no noise, was looking at Frozen, knew that It was her Disney card. She had turned off the television, finally putting the half-empty bowl on the low table in front of her, she had just stood up to see that shirt from pajamas, different sizes bigger than her. Blue, and in the front you could only imagine, that there was the coat of arms of your embossed house, you had already seen the day he had bought it, but he had never worn it until now, he was certain. Slowly she turned to her, his swollen and red eyes, because of tears, screamed screaming, surprised by fear, in finding the super heroine or what remained of her. You did not move from the window door, had she approached you slowly, you smelled the smell of alcohol on your body, in your breath while it was just a few feet away from you, you could hear his heart beat Strong in your chest, maybe a bit faster than usual, your gaze lingered on you, you wore the Kryptonian fighting grip, much like what you were wearing at that time, not your aunt Astra, just that on your chest at the height of the heart was embroidered In red, the coat of arms of the El. House. You felt your right hand resting on it now was a few inches from her. She had felt her use of her strength to push her against the glass, she had done nothing to rebel against all that, had let her do not resist any resistance, leaving your soft body. His back had finally adhered to that glass wall, while Lena's lips had begun to search for her kissing intensely, she could feel the sweet taste of the wine she had drunk until now, somewhere had to find the empty bottles, He could feel his hand moving slowly toward the zip of the gown, grabbing it slowly starting to lower it, revealing part of his neck and naked chest, demanding his lips sliding over him as he began to kiss him with insistence biting him sucking with intensity but without any success , He would not leave marks on his skin, yet he responded to that magnificent stimulation.Her hands had come to accommodate the small breasts, hitting them between her fingers, massaging her, hurting, but a bad good, her breathing began to get worse. He had felt Lena's knee bent between her legs, trying to open her, her legs moved by itself, but that insatiable pressure had remained against her center, she could feel the fabric of the battle suit, rub against the clitoris. Gremette, pushing his head against the window, felt that the glass cracked under that pressure, the cracks were slowly widening behind them. But Lena did not seem to have to be aware of it, she continued in her work, while the other hand was working to get her out of the gown, you just wanted to help her in that intent even if her hands seemed unstable, and slowly Soft tissue had slipped to the ground, leaving it free, only now Lena could see that underneath it did not seem to carry anything. You had felt lazy to look at your body, had taken long moments to observe it wandering along Supergirl carved biceps, toned abdomen, his perfect breasts, his legs ... he had begun to start working with his breast again, leaving That the lips leave the tongue out, following the contour initially of the nipples, then the shape of the same ones finally slipping along the belly, letting them donate small bites, just below the navel, slowly the torture had slipped to their own sex had heard the Lips on his clit, a limp of pleasure came out of his lips, his fingers limping, beginning and exploring his folds, slowly slamming one finger in them, and then pulling it out again shortly afterwards, the separation was very slowly Was extremely painful. He had repeated that gesture several times, torturing her slowly and inexorably, had started to work with her mouth to her clitoris, barking it, without the same bites and followed by a gentle caress of the skilled tongue, a second finger was added to the first , Her back was buckled while her right hand had grabbed Lena's hair and pressed her face against her sex, making her keep on continuing, feeling as light as you were levitating, you felt Lena's arm crippled by the side, trying to Keep you on the floor. You were raised a few inches from the floor, without even noticing, you lost control of yourself, not because of the red Kryptonite, but of what Lena was doing to her, bringing it to the brink of pleasure as it was never Before. The tongue and fingers were able to move in synchrony, increasing the speed and the same pressure on it, going to work on the Kryptoniana, feeling the internal walls to get spasms, to shrink more and more about that intrusion, was almost on the point of releasing He would have lasted for a long time, he felt so close and so intense that he would not be able to hold him longer and did not want to do it. She had shouted her name, her sex pulsing against Lena's fingers, her mouth still standing against it, she could feel her warm breath against the one still too sensitive, she had heard her tongue slide between her lips, caressing her licked juices , Enjoy it. She could hear her legs shaking, collapsed against her lazy body like an inanimate bag, she was skilled enough not to make it fall to the floor, not to risk being hurt, she felt her head resting on her legs, felt her Gently caressing her hair, pulling her from her neck, seeing something in Lena's hands, you were not sure what it was, but it looked like a syringe, still the sight was blurred, but had felt that bite at her neck, injected Something he knew only burning to death, the body had been scavenged by spasms as if he had convulsions, and before he collapsed helplessly against her, and the darkness had slipped all around, he had heard Lena apologize.


	5. Capitolo 5

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking over the ceiling of the Deo's physician, did not remember exactly when he was brought there, the last thing he remembered was that he went to Lena in his apartment. He remembered perfectly everything that had happened in these three days under the influence of the red Kryptonite he remembered, going to the bar where he worked at Mon-el, having seduced, knowing exactly what he felt for you, having sex with him , Using Simply as if it were a sex doll, to have hurt him the next day, with those words, with the hate he had poured for that choice of choice. Because even under the effect of Red Kryptonite, you realized that all this was a major mistake. He felt like a man to come to treat him, as he had destroyed that magnificent bunch of flowers he had donated, as he had crushed the door in the face without much moine, even though he was worried about her, what had happened was State To the gentle end. He did not do better, even with his best friend who probably after all he always hated forever, had used his feelings for her, for her simple and simple pleasure, felt a crap, worse than that time when she had Treated his sister's male, worse than when he tried to kill her, and broke an arm. That time he had not used poisonous words to ruin every relationship between them three, decimate he had trampled on their feelings, mercilessly, wondering them without using their own strength, but using their body as the most serious weapon. You raised a seat, your head turned a strong sense of nausea had assaulted the mouth of your stomach, burning it. You've never felt the feeling even being struck by the Green Kryptonite, you felt your head turn spinning, you clung to the couch, but your arms could not hold you anymore, falling to the front of the weight falling to the floor against the cold floor . It was that your place was alone and no one was helping you, not even your sister, to your friends in your head, there was no one there to support you, or wait for you to wake up, now free from the flu. You also hurt a James, who did not focus on anything that he had just tried to make you reason, to take you to the Deo in such a way as to be healed, to try to protect your secret identity, against any ideal, against the Snapper orders too. You could hear burns, burn up, ruin everything, stop being older, you could not go back to the newspaper as if nothing had happened, look at your colleagues and continue working as if nothing had happened, as if they did not know that You You're a Supergirl, you probably would not have liked you there after that frenzy. He had felt the steps, getting closer and then suddenly accelerating at a faster speed that no man would have gotten, you heard Mon-el's hooves lifted from the ground, wrapped his arms around him Her neck had sunk her face in her chest, continuing to weep, feeling her caresses on her back, she was trying to reassure you, they spoke but the thunderbolt seemed to lose everything they could hear nothing but those and the beat of Mon-El So close resonate smooth and reassuring. You were laid back on the couch, but he did not let go, so you had to sit with him, without abandoning you. After all, what you had done, after all that had happened, it seemed that nothing had changed but you knew that for you it could not be so, it would never have been like before. Slowly you were asleep again without notice, you only heard Mon's lips at a certain point, touched a delicate kiss in your forehead, you slowly realized that if he had gone but had no strength, to solve it and stop it, Perhaps it was right So, what would you have expected. When you woke up again, Eliza was there in that room, while I slowly cut it off by one hand, one of those needles that had been specially designed for you, did not notice that you woke up.

**"How much sleep do I have?"** Your voice was knocked, you doubted only a few hours, you heard Eliza's hand gently caress your face, a grimace of shriek on his lips.

**"Two days in all, this time completely neutralizing red Kryptonite, it was not easy. It took several attempts, apparently Kadmo, to improve Maxwell's prototype. "** You have noticed Eliza's gaze become dark, moving it away from you.

**"What happens?"** It is possible that he did not remember something that had hurt someone.

**"We have not managed to extract it altogether, some of it has probably become one with you, we do not know what this will do, I'm sorry for my daughter."** She said softly caressing her face as she could see her eyes become more transparencies.

**"What does this mean?"**  You wondered worse, looking at the medical bay, apart from the two of them there was no one in the same, was it for that? They were afraid he would hurt him, so they were all kept as far as possible. But she did not feel different, she could hear nothing.

**"You do not know, we should just wait, and hope for my dear... "** You sat down, this time did not turn your head, you felt much better than before, maybe you also had the strength to stand up, to walk from Alone, get out of there you needed to breathe a little air, that place was too closed, seemed to miss you two days the lock was also too much. Eliza must have guessed that she had taken her hand to help you in need, slowly put your feet on the ground, waited a few seconds before trying to make any move, when you felt safe, you started to move on A couple of steps from your mother, you left your hand when you realized that you could do it alone, you watched your image reflected in one of the stained glass windows, noticing that you wore your Kryptoniana hold, which you wore the night you were Gone by Lena, your hair was obliterated, you had a horrible look, you had passed your fingers on the crest, enlivening it trying to give it a tone, then move on to the main room of the Goddess. They were all Lena, Mon-el, Alex and the others, even James, who seemed to be fine, at least with nothing broken, apparently, you used the sight confirming you had a sigh of relief, you saw your sister run by you , Shaking hands tightly in your arms, having shared the same by pressing you against her, exceeding perhaps too much in the force, seeing the groan that came out of her lips, you had loosened her immediately by getting away from her.

**"He went back to Supergirl!"** Hank said smiling, you tried to smile but came out too much, you knew that would have consequences, even if it was not like you did not hurt anyone the first time, no citizen you had Sowed the panic, so perhaps only partially went better than the first time, but you could not look into either of them, though they both greeted you warmly like the others in a warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

You were back home, in your old apartment, you felt uncomfortable with the same, as you have never been, because that apartment mirrored what was actually a mask, what you were not really, and that mask was by now Collapsed, but you knew that the Deo knew only that, so it was normal that he had accompanied you to the same. You were away to your room, entering Alex under the same advice, you needed a hot shower and above all to change you, to put something different from that, you entered the bathroom, leaving the hot water soaked, you had Once again, your reflection in the small round bathroom mirror, you took off your suit, leaving it on the floor, kicking it in a corner of the bathroom, before throwing it into the shower. The watering of the water had a therapeutic effect, you began to feel better when your body responded, you came out of the same feeling better than the others, the others finally came by bringing meals and everything, they decided to do one of their evenings, to make it Go back to make it understand that everything would go for the best, which did not have to worry. You looked up, noticing Lena's figure sitting at the feet of your bed seemed to wait for her.

**"Kara."** he said turning to you, giving you a smile of his, reassuring you felt the weight on your chest lightly lighten. "I'm sorry if it were not for my mother, that would not have happened, and now you will not find yourself in this embarrassing situation.-

**"Lena, you can not take the blame that you did not have"**  you whispered slightly, approaching her, sitting beside you, you were still wrapped in the dripping white towel, the hair still dull sticking against the face and shoulders. You had felt Lena's hand, stretched out simply to her face, clumsily caressing her, uncertainly as if burning her skin, and fearing to be burned, you could read the desire in those emerald green eyes, a wish that had never died even after What had happened. You had heard your lips about your kissing intensely, you simply replied to that kiss with just as much craving, tongues flickered in the mouths, God felt so good. But suddenly Lena had suddenly shuffled away, moving away from himself but sitting on the bed.

**"Kara, I do not want all that's done to influence our relationship. I do not want Kryptonite's fault, and what you have done, you feel obliged to continue in this false, to please me, "she said, looking deeply in her eyes. Your thoughts were still blurred, like your feelings, you did not know what you wanted yet, fear not to be quite lucid, you felt split, doing the right thing, or following your heart - I want your happiness, your true happiness. I know you're generous altruistic like no other, but you have to think about yourself, and what you really want. Whatever your choice will be, I will accept it. "** With those words ended, those words continued to resound in her mind, they remained in silence, and she had probably thought that you needed to be alone, to think about those words, And on all that. She got up from the bed and left the room, without saying anything else or simply waiting for her to answer her words, you were left to heal until Alex had called you to join each other, it was nothing to stay alone in that Room, maybe he just needed time to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: English is not my mother tongue, have pity. I do not even know where to look and how to evaluate a good Beta Testing.
> 
> Aliak


End file.
